Bishoujo
by xXxSoratoxXx65
Summary: Like Sora? Like Mimi? Than you'll like this fic. They meet at a party and went to camp together. Find out what adventure have in store for them. Sorato, Michi, and Takari. I changed somethings. Michi and Takari coming soon on other chapters. ON HOLD...
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Mimi

My first fic! Please no flames! Remember to R&R. Also none of these are mine. Sorry for all the people who didn't like my story before so I made a few changes for them and I'm glad that some people liked my story also pleases no flames. Now on with the story.

**_Ages:_**

Sora, Matt, Tai - 16

Mimi – 15

Kari, Tk – 13

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Bishoujo**_

**_By: xXxSoratoxXx65_**

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Mimi**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_(Sora's POV)_**

BEEP BEEP

"Wake Up Sora!" Toshiko yelled.

"Argh I'm up!" Sora yelled back.

"Hurry up Sora I don't want to be late for the party,"

"Okaa san, I don't want to go to the party... I don't even know any of those people."

"Well you can make new ones. NOW GET UP ALREADY SORA ISABELLA TAKENOUCHI!" (I know that she doesn't have a middle name but just go on with it okay?)

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

I walked up to the bathroom and gets ready to take a shower.

_**(Normal POV)**_

**.:15 mins later:. **

Sora looks at herself in the mirror; she is wearing blue jeans that have red flames on the bottom with a pink tank top and her hair up in a pony tail. "Alright let's go already Okaa-san!"

**.:10 mins Later:.**

Sora was now at the party in somebody's back yard. It has a pool that's ten feet deep, a radio playing a crappy song, a whole bunch of people she doesn't know, a table for the foods, and a jumper for the little kids.

"Now where did she go? Ahh!"

"Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" A girl pink hair asked. "uhh yeah I'm sorry it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" Sora apologized. "No that was my fault sorry I wasn't watching where I was going too. Hi my name is Mimi Tachikawa!"

"Hi I'm Sora Takenouchi nice to meet you!"

"Ummm so do you know anybody here?"

"Not a single person," Sora said.

"I have an idea why not hang out with me because we both don't know anybody here,"

"Sure"

"So do you have a boyfriend yet?" Mimi asked.

"Nope not yet," Sora answered. "Umm do you want to go sit down or something?"

"Sure!" Mimi said as they sit down at a table and started to chat more.

**.:Half an hour later:. **

"Are you hungry? Because I'm starved!" Sora asked Mimi

"Yeah a little, let's get something to eat okay?"

"Sure!"

"Oh! They have so many foods! Oh there's two last piece of cake want one?" Mimi asked.

"Umm sure"

"Arigato Gozaimasu"

"And one for me! Hey!" Mimi yelled. "What do you think your doing?"

To be continued...

**_Japanese meanings:_**

**Okaa-san** – _Mother/Mom_

**Arigato Gozaimasu** – _Thank you very much_

Finally it's finished! Sorry I know it's short. Remember to read and review! Also I know that Sora doesn't have a middle name but go along with it okay, and sorry if I misspelled any words. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Boys

Hey Everyone! It's up to you guys if you want me to continue this story so please r&r...I want to thank...Wishinstahhz, KoumiLoccness, JyouraKoumi, TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II, and shikaruTo for reviewing my story and for trying to help me improve to be a good writer! THANKS! Now back to the story!

Princess Kikyo Sora --- Yes I think you have . I'm just correcting my chapters to make it better . Oh and I will update M.S.K.Y soon! I'm just really busy so far I'm sorry if you're waiting too long. Well If you find anything I should kind of change please tell me Thanks!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Bishoujo**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 2 Meeting the boys**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Hey that's mine!"

"I don't see your name on it." Replied a guy with bushy hair.

"Nande kuso? Give it to me!"

Mimi starts slapping and punching him playfully.

"Hey stop hitting me already!"

"Tai you baka just give her the cake!" A guy with a sun like hair said.

"Okay, okay, here"

"Thank you." Mimi said while eating the cake.

"Man that was the last piece of cake too. Thanks a lot Matt"

"Oh here you can have mine… take it" Sora said while smiling.

"Aww thanks!" Tai said

"Hey my name is Sora Takenouchi!"

"Yamato Ishida but you can call me Matt"

"Mimi Tachikawa"

"Taichi Kamiya but you can call me Tai"

"Hey Sora thank's for the cake!" Tai said while grinning.

"No problem Tai"

"So what school do you guys go to?"

"Odaiba High School"

"Really we go there too!"

"Cool! How old are you guys?" asked Mimi.

"16" They both answered at the same time. "What about you guys?"

"Same" Sora said.

"15" Mimi replied.

They kept on talking

**.:45 minutes later:.**

"Sora it's time to go home!"

"Mimi"

"Matt!"

"Tai!"

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at school?" Sora asked.

"Yeah see ya!" the trio replied back at the same time.

"Wait you guys can you help me find my sister?"

"And can you guys help me find my brother?"

"Sure" Mimi and Sora answered at the same time

"Hey is that Tk?" asked Tai.

"OH MY GOD…."

To Be continued…

Finished Tell me how you like it so r&r! Find out what's happening next! Next chapter coming soon! Please PLEASE no FLAMES!

_**Japanese meanings:**_

**_Nande kuso_** – _What the hell_

**_Baka_** – _Idiot/Stupid_

Finally I'm finished... Something's I just had to put so don't sue! Remember to r&r! No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Siblings

Hey thanks for the reviews if I even got any…lol anyways I hope that you like my story and no flames please.

**Meanings:**

_- - someone thinking_

_/ a note_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Bishoujo**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 3 Meeting The Siblings**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"OH MY GOD HIKARI! GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Tai.

"Onii-san I...I…umm w..w..we where j..just umm"

"Hikari just fell and I caught her and umm… my lips broke her fall?" Tk made up an excuse.

"What a lame excuse like I would believe that!" said Tai.

"Umm Tai shouldn't you like just let it go and introduce us?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Tai don't be a party pooper!" says Mimi.

"Tk we are going to have a long talk at home" said a very angry Matt.

"Anyways hi I'm Hikari Kamiya but you can call me Kari."

"Hey I'm Takeru Takashi but you can call me Tk"

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Sora Takenouchi and this is Mimi Tachikawa"

"Well its nice meeting but I have to go now see ya!" Mimi said

"Yeah we all need to go home bye see you guys at school!"

"I hope that you don't get in to much trouble!" Sora whispers to Kari and Tk.

**.:The Next Day:.**

**(Sora's POV)**

Beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP

-I wonder where okaa-san is- Sora thought.

Sora saw a note on the table and picked it up to read it.

/Dear Sora,

Sorry that I'm not home right now but I just got a call from the flower shop and they need my help. So there's money in the drawer and if you need anything you could always go to your friends house but before you do write a note to me about who your friend is, where they live , and their phone number. If you need anything else you could always call me at the flower shop. Remember to eat a very healthy breakfast.

Love,

Mom/

-Oh well time to go to school now…. I hope that I see Matt there, he's so cute!-

.:15 min later:.

"SORA"

-huh I thought that I heard my name just a minute ago-

"SORA"

-I did just hear my name-

I turned around and found Mimi running towards me.

"Mimi hey what's up?" "Huff, huff hey Sora have you seen you Matt and Tai?" "Umm no not yet," –Should I tell her? - "Hey Mimi do you think that Matt is cute?"

"No I think that Tai is cute!" Mimi and I both giggled.

"So I guess that you like Tai and I like Matt"

"Ye…"

"MIMI! SORA!"

–Huh?-

"Oh hey Matt, Tai what's up?"

"Oh nothing much you?"

"Same here"

**_RING, RING_**

"Oh that's the bell well I got to split see ya at lunch!" Sora said as she left.

On her way to class she accidentally bumped into a girl with light blue hair. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Sora said. "It's okay." "I have to get to class now bye." Sora said as she left.

**To be continued…**

Okay that was a little crappy but I'll sure try better on the next chapter so r&r remember it's up to you if you want it to continue! Sorry for this but I need to know if I should continue this fic or not.

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

"Hey Sora long time no see right?"


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting An Old Friend

Hey everyone here's another Chapter for this story and thanks for the reviews! This chapter is about my friend Mary Jo as Arista...I just added her in here if you don't mind and please no flames.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Bishoujo**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 4 Meeting an Old Friend**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Students please listen we are going to have a whole bunch of other students in this class because some of the teachers got fired and they can't find another teacher so please be nice to them and become their friends," Mrs.Lin said. "Please welcome Yamato Ishida, Taichi Kamiya, Arista Hosauk, Mimi Tachikawa, Christina Houng, and Jun Motomiya. Some of these kids are 1 year younger so don't mess with them!"

Matt and Arista both sat next to Sora. Tai sat in front of her and Mimi sat in the back and Jun sat next to Matt

"Hey we're all in the same class isn't that cool?" asked Matt. They all said yes.

"Hey Sora long time no see right?"

-Huh who is she?-

"Huh?" Everyone said. "Do you know her Sora?" asked Mimi.

"Umm not that I remember"

"Don't you remember we were in the same class in 4th grade? You have to remember we were best friends with Hikeru and Binanu!"

"a..ar..Arista? The one who is always nice to everyone and the one who moved in summer when we were going to 6th grade? That Arista?"

"The one and only!"

"Oh my god it's been so long" Sora whispers.

"Yeah I know and you forgot about me!"

"Hehe I'm sorry it's just been so long since I've seen you!"

"It's no biggie."

"Meet me at lunch okay I want to introduce you to my friends."

"Sure"

**.:Lunch:.**

"Hey Arista over here!" yelled Sora.

"Hey Sora!"

"Everyone I would like you to meet Arista, My 4th grade friend"

"Hey wassup?" they all said.

"Arista this is Mimi, Matt, and Tai."

"Hi" Arista replied.

"Well I'm starving let's eat!"

_**(Matt's POV)**_

-Sora's the nicest person I've meet and she's very pretty. I wonder if she will ever feel the same way-

"Hello earth to Matt" Tai said.

"Huh what?"

"Were you just checking out Sora right now?"

"NO WAY, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I yelled causing everyone to stare.

"Umm hehe that was just a thing for a play!"

Everybody turned back to what they were doing except Sora.

-hmm I wonder what that was about? But he looks so cute when he blushes- Sora thought.

Sora blushes at the thought.

"I'm thirsty anybody want anything?" asked Sora

"Can you get me a bottle of water please?" asked Arista.

"Oh some ice tea please" Mimi said.

"Soda for me!" Tai shouted.

"Anything for you Matt?"

"Umm just a can of coke thank you."

"Okay a bottle of water, one ice tea, and two sodas got it"

**.:few minutes later:.**

"Okay here are your drinks!"

"Thanks!" everyone said.

"AHHHHHHH…"

**_To be continued…_**

How did you like it so far is it bad in a way because I added someone in it? Or is it just that I'm a bad writer? Please no flames I'm not as good as the other peoples out there! Please r&r Next chapter soon!

Preview of the next chapter..

"Huff, huff, that was close!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Superstar

Hey Everyone! I made some changes to this chapter! Enjoy! .

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Bishoujo**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 5 The Superstar**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**(Matt's POV)**

"AHHHHHHHH……. OH MY GOD ISN'T THAT MATT ISHIDA THE ONE FROM TEENAGE WOLVES?" a girl with spiky brown hair asked. "WHAT WHERE?" every girl asked.

-Oh no! I hope that they wouldn't know now they're going to start chasing me all around school- Matt thought.

"WHAT IS THAT TRUE MATT?" Mimi yelled.

"Umm yeah look I'll explain later but I got to jet see ya in class"

"Umm that was weird" said Sora

-Now I'll never get a chance with him because he could pick any beautiful girls he want and he'll never like me because I'm a nobody- Sora thought sadly

**.:With Matt:.**

"MATT I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" yelled Jun.

"MARRY ME!" "NO HE'S MINE!"

-What am I going to do? Where can I hide where these crazy fan girls can't get me? I know the boys bathroom!-

**.:In the bathroom:.**

"Huff, huff, that was close!"

Hears noises

**_To be continued…_**

Find out what happens next! Yeah I know this was very short. LOL next chapter coming soon!

**_Preview of the next chapter…_**

"Sora will you be my girlfriend?"

Who is asking Sora to be his girlfriend? Is it Matt or Tai perhaps? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Jealous

Hey thanks for the reviews! . I'm glad you like this story!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Bishoujo**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 6 Jealous**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Recap:**_

_Hears noises_

**(Normal POV)**

Somebody in the stall starts farting.

"Aw gross!"

-finally they're gone! Hey is that Sora? And who's the guy? - Matt thought as he moved closer.

"Hey Sora? Umm would you like to…. be my girlfriend?" asked a guy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"…"

"Please Sora I really like you and your so nice to everyone just give me one chance." -What? Is he trying to go out with her? - Matt thought as anger ran up and down his spine.

"Oh umm… Jason that's really nice and all but umm I kind of like someone else. Sorry" – what she likes someone else already man I'm too late. At least she won't go out with HIM; maybe just maybe she could like me? Nah she will never like me-

"Oh um sure no problem sorry for wasting your time." Jason said sadly.

"But we could still be friends right?" "Yeah sure."

"Oh I know what will cheer you up! You could meet my friend Arista! She's really nice and pretty too! I'll introduce you to her!"

"Really? I guess that if you think so, than I might as well give her a try."

-I wonder who Sora likes.-

"So Sora who do you like anyways?" Jason asked.

"Umm I don't want to say, nothing personal but what if it gets out."

"Oh no problem."

"Hey Sora!" "Huh? Hey Matt wassup?"

"Oh I was just running away from my fans and I saw you! Who's this?"

"Oh sorry, Matt this is Jason, Jason this is Matt." Sora introduced.

"Anyways I've been telling Jason about Arista and he seems to be interested and I think that they are a perfect match!"

"Well I guess I'll leave you guys to chat while I find Arista okay?"

**To be continued…**

Finally that was finished! Anyways r&r tell me how you like it so far! But don't tell me if you think it's bad.

_**Preview of the next chapter…**_

YOU LIVE HERE? OMG YOU KNOW WHAT? (I'm not giving away the secret!)

Find out next time on BISHOUJO


End file.
